


Guess We're Two Sides of the Same Sad Coin

by Luckybanana948



Series: Purpled and Ranboo duo [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on something Ranboo said in his 1/19 stream, Bonding, How Do I Tag, I divorced canon and wrote this, I have decided Purpled and Ranboo are best friends now, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Two Hypixel boys bond over having no friends, no beta we die like l'manburg, phil techno tubbo and tommy are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybanana948/pseuds/Luckybanana948
Summary: “All you have ever wanted was to avoid sides and care about people and all I ever wanted was for people to care enough to want me on their side.”Ranboo realizes he has no one he can truly trust and count on, everyone in his life has other people to care about. He runs into someone else who has no one in their corner and maybe, just maybe he's not alone.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Purpled and Ranboo duo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117103
Comments: 10
Kudos: 269
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Guess We're Two Sides of the Same Sad Coin

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Ranboo's 1/19/21 stream talking about friendships and I went "Ranboo and Purpled would be a great duo" then Ranboo said character him didn't know Purpled really at all so I went fine then I'll divorce canon and make my own so here we are.  
> Also I do not watch a lot of Purpled so if this is really ooc apologies I did my best from what I have watched

Ranboo sat in his comfort room thinking, His thoughts were currently occupied with the relationship dynamics of the server and how that had ultimately screwed him over. He had never really thought about it until now, but he didn’t have any friends. Ok that’s not entirely accurate he had friends he guessed, but not a best friend, an eternal ally, a brother, someone he could always count on. The few people he was closest too had someone they cared for more than him. Techno and Phil both had each other and Tubbo and Tommy had each other. 

His thoughts continued and he was able to pair people up with the person they’d fight for the most. It was a depressing thought really, the more pairs he made the more alone he felt. Guess that is what joining a server after multiple wars will get ya. Really would any of the people on this server care if he disappeared, died? Phil and Techno might but he hadn’t seen much of Phil lately and Techno still seemed wary of him. They would probably assume he left to make his own place. 

He started moving without realizing it preoccupied with his thoughts as his subconscious navigated him through the nether. He paused on the middle of a bridge high above the lava as a thought struck him. Dream was probably the only one he could be paired with but no, that wasn’t right, he wasn’t friends with Dream he wouldn’t save Dream, “but you helped him” a little voice in his mind supplied. He shook it away Dream was not his friend. With a mix of relief and sadness he realized “Dream has George and Sapnap he doesn’t need to care about me.” 

He kept moving through the nether and through the community portal, his feet kept moving until he walked his feet taking him down the prime path towards the remains of L’manburg before reaching the path’s descent he climbed around the hillt hat the path tunnels through and sat at the peak. He had quite the view of the crater that was once the country that had welcomed him, the country that used him, and the country that policies and actions lead to its demise. He gazed over the ruins as the sun set. His mind still going on about people, sides, and how in the end he really was alone. He had no idea how long he sat there before a person sat down beside him. Ranboo startled and twisted to the side to see who was beside him. The purple hoodie and the matching eyes that were looking at him were an instant confirmation. 

Ranboo cleared his throat awkwardly “uh hey Purpled” 

“Sup” Purpled turned his gaze away from the enderman hybrid and faced the ruins. Ranboo felt himself relax just slightly, he could handle eye contact from people but it made him very uncomfortable unless he was close to the person. Ranboo couldn’t remember the last time he was close enough to someone to have peaceful eye contact, it was fine when he made it with Phil and Tubbo, not enjoyable but fine, still tended to make it a short and infrequent occurrence. 

“so...” Ranboo began drawing out the o he paused before adding a small “whats up?” 

Purpled glanced at him, avoiding his eyes “You are really bad at small talk huh?” 

Ranboo spluttered slightly “Well I mean- well yeah I’m am, but at least I’m trying Mister Sits Down Next to People Says Sup and Stares into the Distance.” 

Purpled smirked slightly “touché, touché” 

“Is that all you’re going to say?” Ranboo said after a moment exasperated. 

“Maybe” 

Ranboo just stared at him disbelievingly “Then why are you here?” 

Purpled shrugged “I dunno you were alone so I thought I’d join you. Last time I saw you was when you lot were arguing about sides after the community house. And by what I saw not many people seemed to agree with you. I mean I did see you some during doomsday be absolutely hunted by that one wither but after that nothing, till now.” 

“I don’t remember you at either event, though I guess that doesn’t mean much” The last part of the sentence was accompanied with a slight shrug. 

“nah you wouldn’t have remembered anyway. I watched it all go down from afar, I’ve never really got into the conflicts on the server. The only time I did was to defend Manburg cause Dream asked me but even then I quickly realized I chose the wrong side and flipped, a lot of good that did anyone when Wilbur decided the blow up the place.” 

“So you just watch?” 

“Well, I’ve never had a reason to be invested in any of the sides and for the most part no one has asked, they just kind of...forgot I exist and leave me be. They only remember when they come to steal potatoes from my garden. So I’m just left to watch the fallout of their actions and watch everyone make the same mistakes over and over thinking they are different.” 

Ranboo stared at the teen for a minute “What I wouldn’t give for that life.” 

“you would?” Purpled gave him an incredulous look once again avoiding eye contact. 

“Well over what I have now? Yeah" 

“What do you have now?” 

“What do I have?” Ranboo repeated “I have plenty of ex friends and people who think I’m a coward and four pseudo friends who would drop me at the drop of a hat to keep the person they really care for safe. My home is a shack because I’m too nervous to build anything more substantial in case I get evicted or draw to much attention and overstep my welcome and a bunch of pets that I could lose the second Sapnap has a bad day...Oh! And don’t forget the memory issues.” Ranboo laughed weekly at the end to lighten the sentence. 

It didn’t work 

Honestly Ranboo had no idea why he was pouring his heart out to a virtual stranger but here he was talking to Purpled. He knew of Purpled from Hypixel, A renowned Bed Wars player they met a few times but never for very long and never anything substantial. Oh to go back to his Hypixel days, where he didn’t have to worry aboutlimited lives or sides, just playing each sky wars match and enjoying the thrill of the fight. Instead he was here, alone in a world full of sides and three lives he had to hold onto for dear life. The fights, not joyful and full of competitive fun but for some abstract cause with emotions and pain swirling around the battlefield. His memory wasn’t an issue in Hypixel, his fighting skills were instinct and so ingrained he could never forget. He fought matches when he felt like it and when he didn’t, he didn’t, life in Hypixel was simple, free, if only he could go back. Ranboo was drawn out of his thoughts by Purpled slow and slightly bitter chuckle. 

“All you have ever wanted was to avoid sides and care about people and all I ever wanted was for people to care enough to want me on their side.” 

“Guess we are just two sides of the same sad coin.” 

“What a pair we make.” 

There was a heavy silence after that for a few minutes but despite the weight it was an amiable one. 

Purpled was the one to break it “Y’know I remember seeing you around Hypixel sometimes, you played sky wars, right?” 

“Uh yeah, I mean I played a variety but mainly sky wars.” 

Purpled nodded “You were quite good if I recall.” 

“Yeah, I was alright, though nothing compared to your reign over the bed wars scene. I think the only person who didn’t pee themselves whenever you joined a game was Technoblade.” 

“Screw that guy. He wins 1,000 bed wars games in a row one time and he’s all the bed wars talk.” 

“Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask when you're going to do that, since you are the master at bed wars after all.” 

“Oh, I’ll get to it eventually.” 

Ranboo raised an eyebrow “oh really?” 

“yes” 

“alright then” 

“...You could look more believing you know.” 

It was late in the night when the two teens separated both heading to their own homes each feeling lighter than they had in a long time and if Purpled held a violent hope of running into the enderman hybrid again and said hybrid added a name under Techno’s in his memory book, well that was for them to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I am really proud of this especially as it's been ages since I wrote anything that wasn't an essay!  
> I plan to make this a series full of mini stories of them being friends and I'm sure I'll get more ideas as the plot progresses and my mind goes "ah but what if the duo was here" they probably will be shorter than this one but yeah Thank you for Reading!!!


End file.
